backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darker Depths
The Darker Depths Probably the most mysterious level of the Backrooms. Not much is known about it, and it has only been entered once. It has dark grey concrete walls, an ugly green carpet, tan popcorn ceilings, and rusty pipes covering the entirety of the place. The following audio recording tapes were found in Level -1: Audio Tape 1 (labelled "Expedition 1") "Uh... Ok. Ok, I'm here on an expedition. This is my, uh.. This is the start... I'm on Level 0 right now, just kinda wandering... I've been going for... uh... few weeks? I mean, I've generally been kinda just... walking... and y'know... (incoherent)... Should probably be transferred to the next layer. Someday soon? Yeah, I'm trying to get to Level 9, see if it's real... Uh... Oh geez, I'm (incoherent), it's going! Oh no! (Crashing noise, followed by ~1 minute of silence) Uh... Ok... Ok, geez... W-what... Ok... Ok! I'm here, Level 2, bit of uh, a hard landing. Heh. Oh God, what was that noi- Oh... Ok, just a Crawler... I mean, not just. They're pretty bad. But I don't think it's really in a spot to hurt me, ah... (Coughing) Need some water, getting pretty hot in here. Should've packed some, I'd even deal with almond water. I... I think this audio tape won't last much longer to record in this heat, so, uh... Ok. See you in the next tape, if you find this I g-" (Audio tape cut off early) The next audio tape was found with that one, but more damaged. It has some cut-off parts, marked by "-..." Audio Tape 2 (labelled "Expedition 2") "(Coughing) H-Hi. I'm b-... pedition. I-... uh, kinda hot... I hope- I hope I find an e-...s-... pretty lucky. Ok, I'm just g-... (~20 second of static) Oh, thank God, there's an exit! Ok, let's jus-... almost there, and here we are in what I believe is Level 4! Oh thank God, some water. It's not really that hot anymore, so I gu-... (static) in-... (more static) (incoherent & cut-off)" The final 2 recordings were both found by a dead body nearby the location of the previous 2. The body has not been identified, but is likely the person who made the recordings. Audio Tape 3 (labelled "Expedition 3, hopefully the last one ") "Hello, once again. The expedition is going amazingly right now! I spilled some almond water on the last audio recording, so I doubt that that's really gonna survive much. What happened is that I found some stairs, ended up going back to Level 3, had one of those annoying Signalizers start following me, and took an elevator to Level 5, where I am now. Uh... I think I'm in the "bad" part with all those machines and stuff, y'know, l- (pause) Wh... What was... (distant incoherent whispers) Y-yeah... I think I read about that... Last I checked, nothing really was, like, dangerous about it... Um... Ok. Heh. Yeah. Whispers. Whooooooo...! Oh, God, I think I'm going insane... What... Ok, no, what's that... Something is... It's like... No, what are those glowing eyes!? Thing, watching, coming closer! Eeeggh! Eeegh! Away, away, camoflague! Oooooooooh no! Oooooooh no! (Incoherent mumbling) Elevators, hmmm, they must be safe, safer than thing, eh? (Metal banging) (Rustling) Yeeees. Safe. Mmmmm-hm. (Incoherent). Aww, button! Yummy yummy button! Let's press it! (Metallic grinding) (Snapping noise) (Incoherent screeches)" Audio Tape 4 (labelled with incoherent scribbles) "Um. Yes, um... I think I'm fairly sane now... I remember going into one of those elevators which were written as "do not enter at any costs", falling, and ending up in this weird room. There's an ugly green carpet, concrete walls, popcorn ceilings... I mean, it's weird... I don't like this place at all. (Grunting) Doorways... Are awfully short... Gotta be like 4 feet tall in this place. Heh. Ok, in this doorway... There's some kind of big machine... And, uh... There's also pipes, lots of them. I can trace the paths. Uh... Exit door? Ok, I didn't think there was supposed to be exits to the Backrooms, but, uh, we'll give it a try, eh? Ok, this is... Thin... (Grunting) (Incoherent muttering) Uh. Ok. This is a much bigger room. I, uh... No, wait, there's something here! What - What is this? Oh, no! Oooooooooooh no! Get away, whatever this - you thing - oh, just - (Screaming) (Clanging) (Silence) (Coughing) I... (Coughing) Oh God... What... No... (Coughing) I can't... (Coughing) (Minutes of silence)" The most likely theory is that the man was attempting to reach Level 9, went insane on Level 5, hid in an elevator to escape The Beast of Level 5, and crashed down to a newly-discovered layer, where an unknown creature (likely a transporter) grabbed and sent him to Level -1, where he laid and died. There is also an anonymous note which is likely unconfirmed, saying that there are 25 floors of Level 10, each one deadlier, then an elevator to somewhere new and unknown past even that. However, the note is likely a rumor.